


Good Girls

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should probably think twice before barging into the bathroom.  This time, you got lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Imagine catching Charlie dancing to herself](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/148220910296/imagine-catching-charlie-dancing-to-herself) at [SPNFemslashImagines](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com) for Drabble Night. Title and song from the Ghostbusters soundtrack, [Good Girls by Elle King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lq0qbbj2c50).

It had been a long, hot day. Not the fun kind, either. More like can’t-breathe-because-I’m-not-a-fish hot and will-this-ever-end long. Still, you’d finally taken out the shifter that had been stalking cons in Florida and Georgia, and without picking up more than a few bruises, so that was something. Charlie’d beaten you to dibs on the shower, though. You’d thought about inviting yourself along, but this motel’s idea of a shower wasn’t really conducive to sexytimes, so you were waiting your turn.

Not, however, patiently. 

You cleaned both of your guns. Twice. Cleaned and polished your silver knives. Checked the edges on those and the rest of your knives. You were about to start making some extra salt rounds when you realized something.

The shower stopped running a while ago. And Charlie was still in there.

Now, the two of you had been hunting together for months and sleeping together for most of that time, so you really didn’t think anything of just walking into the bathroom to ask your princess (erm, queen) just exactly what was taking her so long. In retrospect, that might not have been the best idea. There were things she might have been doing that you wouldn’t have wanted to walk in on. Thankfully, this wasn’t one of them.

When you opened the door, the first thing you saw was Charlie, buck naked, toothbrush in hand. The second thing you saw, or at least the second thing you realized, was that she was singing into it like a microphone, not quite loud enough to carry beyond the room. You didn’t recognize the song. And she was dancing like you’d never seen her dance before. 

If you’d thought she was uninhibited on the dance floor, that was nothing compared to how she was dancing now. Her hips moved to a rhythm only she could hear, probably because she had earbuds in. In the mirror, you could see that her eyes were closed. She must have been imagining herself on a stage somewhere, you decided, with an appreciative crowd singing along with her. She should have that, you thought wistfully, rather than this crazy life of hunting.

“I do what the good girls ... should never-ever never-ever do!” she sang, and with a flourish, she jumped and whirled so that she was facing you, and the blissed-out grin on her face was even better than it had looked in the mirror. Her eyes shot open after her grand finale, and her eyebrows shot up when she saw you.

“Did I ...?” She pulled out the earbuds and tinny, cheerful music leaked out of them. “Were you knocking?”

That would be a good answer. Totally reasonable. You knocked, she didn’t answer, you barged in.

“No,” you admitted. “I was just impatient. And lucky.”

“Oh really?” She raises an eyebrow.

You took two quick steps closer, took her face in your hands, and kissed her. She started to melt into the kiss, and then you realized something and pulled back.

“So, I’m still gross,” you pointed out. “How about I take my shower, and you bee-bop on out there for a bit.”

She pouted.

“If you keep dancing like that, I can guarantee we’ll need another round of showers later.” Or possibly tomorrow morning, but you figured that went without saying.

The pout turned into a grin, and she popped the earbuds back into her ears before dancing past you and out the door, turning back to give you a wink right before closing the door.

You decided this was going to be the world’s fastest shower ever.


End file.
